callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen
Doctor Edward Richtofen was a Nazi sociopathic scientist who supposedly developed the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and often loved to torture and kill various victims of his. He has appeared in Shi No Numa and in Der Riese. He is voiced by Nolan North. BiographyShi No Numa Character Bios Beware The Doc. This message was scrawled across walls of every town under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but Beware The Doc. Meet Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as The Butcher to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. Throughout his career, Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Before the war he was a back alley plastic surgeon, who created an army of monstrous affluent Weimar socialites that would follow him around and laugh at every joke the genius doctor made. This all fell apart when the republic fell and the Nazi party took control. To Richtofen, their values were too moral, too liberal for his liking. He joined the army so he could satisfy his need to watch people die, slowly. An incurable sociopath, he sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder. The victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. Quotes Main article: Shi No Numa quotes Main article: Der Riese quotes Trivia *In Shi no Numa, it is noted that if you go to the book case in the doctor's quarters, you can hear demonic laughter if you hold the 'use' button on the books. In Der Riese, when somebody plays as Richtofen and gets a kill, the same laugh can be heard from Richtofen. *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2, shown by his exclamation when he receives it. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 was planned to be mass produced and fielded to German soldiers. *He was one of the scientists responsible for originally creating the zombies, he is also mentioned in the message sent to Peter. *He sometimes refers to the zombies as his minions or children. *His name may have been inspired by the German World War I flying ace Baron Manfred von Richthofen, more commonly known as the Red Baron. *He could also be inspired from the Nazi Doctor Josef Mengele, a physician at the death camp Auschwitz-Birkenau also known as the "Angel of Death". *Doctor Richtofen is apparently part of the mythical group, the Illumanati (see quotes). *Given the facts that Doctor Richtofen is a scientist and created the Wunderwaffe DG-2, he may be a member of the Schutzstaffel (SS or "Protection Squad", despite donning a Wehrmacht officer's uniform), much like Dr. Werner von Braun, the creator of the V-2 missile and Saturn V rocket. *He is said to look like the German that kicks Dimitri in Their land, Their Blood, though he is actually based off General Amsel from Vendetta. *He seems to like dogs as he shows remorse when he kills them (see quotes). *Richtofen seems to be the most unstable soldier in Shi No Numa, as his erratic quotes ("I feel like DANCING!", "WATCH! Watch the beautiful FIRE!", "I WANT MORE BLOOD!") indicate. *He always compliments Nikolai even though they were supposed to be polar opposites, though he looks down upon everyone (including Nikolai) due to them swiftly killing their opponents. *When playing as Richtofen in Der Reise, if the player recieves a Wunderwaffe DG2, he claims that "he feels aroused". *If you're playing Nazi Zombies online and your color code for points rank is green, then you're playing as Richtofen. *Apearently Richtofen is esquizophrenic due to the fact of some quotes he sayis in Shi No Numa like: "NO! THE VOICES! STOP!" or "Do you hear it? Talking to me?" this could be from were his insanity come from, also this could be why (if he really is Edward) why he killed Dr. Maxis and samantha, probably the voices in his head ordered him to kill them. References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:CoD: WaW Characters